1. Field of the Invention
A "drop in" seat spring assembly is provided for use by furniture manufacturers in constructing frames for chairs, sofas, loveseats and other furniture. The spring assembly comprises an elongated U-shaped metal base to which is eccentrically attached a coil spring. Elastic webbing spans the U-shaped base to cover the coil spring and is releasably attached at each end thereof. The spring assembly is fastened to the front and rear rails of the furniture frames with the coil spring in a forward position, proximate the front rail.
2. Background and Objectives of the Invention
Quality crafted chairs, sofas and other fine furniture have been constructed almost exclusively through the years with metal coil spring assemblies. Such assemblies generally utilize a metal frame and grid to which are attached a number of coil springs which are tied together at their upper ends. Such spring assemblies are positioned in seat frames and are covered with padding material, and include various types of cloth, leather or vinyl coverings. Such seating constructions are generally very durable and are initially comfortable but after extensive use and with the passage of time, the springs can become loose and can be felt while sitting. Such spring assemblies are generally difficult to repair and are heavy and awkward to handle during the furniture manufacturing. Furniture can be made in a less expensive fashion by the use of sinuous metal spring assemblies and for cost reasons, some furniture manufacturers have eliminated metal springs entirely and have relied on resilient polyurethane foam cushions to provide a resiliency. However, purchasers of quality furniture demand the feel and durability of coil springs. Thus, many furniture manufacturers still supply the public with furniture having the old, heavy metal coil spring assemblies therein.
In order to overcome the problems faced by furniture manufacturers, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a furniture seat frame spring assembly which will allow seating as comfortable as conventional coil spring assemblies but at a far more economical price.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a spring assembly which utilizes a single coil spring with elastic webbing which is as effective and comfortable as the multiple spring assemblies of the older types.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a coil spring assembly which can be used in multiples in any of a variety of different types or sizes of furniture.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a furniture spring assembly which includes a U-shaped metal base for supporting an eccentrically positioned coil spring which is covered with releasably affixed elastic webbing.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention is set forth below.